The Christmas Mistletoe
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Sakuma is in love with his teammate, Aoi, but never could bring himself to say it. Now it's near Christmas and as everyone put up the surprise for the female teammate, her twin brother came for a visit and intent to separate his sister from her team for his sake, even want to get her a fiancée! What will Sakuma do when he discover this? Warning! SakumaAoi, GouenjiShi and others


**Me: Hi minna! I'm back! And once again I'm very sorry for the connect lost, the operator is really a pain in my ass =_=|| but oh well, since it already covered, I'll gladly announce the fourth (maybe? O.o) Christmas story! :D**

**And the pairing of this one is SakumaxAoi! ^v^ since I have updated the chapter in 'Inazuma Eleven FFI' where Sakuma tried to supported Aoi at the match which probably the trigger of me shipping them (honestly there's a scene before it (at the practice match right before they fight Orpheus) but I take that one because it bring out the point more).**

**And if you have read my previous free fanfics (the one else the 'Inazuma Eleven FFI') maybe you'll confuse why I ship Aoi with Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma accordingly. Well, it's a FREE fanfic, not based from the true one and pointing out the romance much more than the first story IE FFI because that one is based on the original (and I think that's pretty much obvious).**

**By the way, since lately I'm into MMD (MikuMikuDance. If you still confuse about that, please browse the Google and just select the one that to Wikipedia, that home page will explain a little much about it :D), I might posted something for Christmas as well like this fanfic, BUT! Not in dA! (yet ) Not in Twitter! (Please, I beg a differ) It's in my FaceBook =D I used the same name so it shouldn't be so difficult to search it, I think. ^^**

**Oh well, to the story! But wait! Disclaimer first!**

**Shi: not gonna happen!**

**Me: OAO What! Oh c'mon! It's Christmas!**

**Gouenji: which is why we all agreed to not to do this.**

**Me: (pout) -3- fine, both of you, do the disclaimer.**

**Gouenji and Shi: WHAT!**

**Shi: Oh I'm so gonna kill you!**

**Gouenji: why the hell you throw it to us?!**

**Me: you both that the one that complained about it to me, right?**

**Gouenji and Shi: still doesn't explain anything!**

**Me: Whatever! Disclaimer or you both want the worst?**

**Gouenji and Shi: (face paled)**

**Shi: I hate it when she used that blackmail.**

**Gouenji: I can't believe I said this but I agreed on that.**

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

**Gouenji and Shi: Shiro doesn't own IE!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Christmas Mistletoe<strong>

"Aah… _Itai_…"

"Please hold still…" Aoi gently warned as she kept treat the injured head where Sakuma accidentally bumped his head to the wall when he's chasing Fudou for mocking him.

Sakuma silently crushed the half bald haired boy for the pain, even he's the one who had himself crashed to the wall like that, but if the other boy didn't keep provoked him until his limit then none of this should happened.

But he still couldn't help his blush when he saw Aoi's clothed chest right in front of his face, also the fact that the angel girl is so close to him like now. He's pretty much sitting on one of the chair in the kitchen room where the first aid kit last placed, and the dirty blonde haired female is standing in front of him. And she's pretty much close to him as she kept treating the bump on his head, despite it pretty much covered by his hair.

Somehow he felt that having a crush on the girl that is your teammate and best friend is kind of awkward. But then, who the hell he's kidding to? Aoi is a sweet person, also she has the charm that no one else could have in her age. Her kindness and innocence also her natural beauty is always becomes the magnet of everyone's attention.

His is not the exception.

Aoi huffed as she finished the last touch on the wound on her friend's head. It's not that bad, but it's not something that people should careless about.

"There." She said as she pulled away from Sakuma, smiled at him as her eyes meet his amber eyes. "It shouldn't be that bad, but it would be the best to stay alert about it." She explained at the mint haired midfielder in front of her. Sakuma only nodded at her while smiled in gratitude towards her, which replied with the kind smile of her. That gentle smile always matches that pale frame of her face and her soft attitude. That fact only makes her seems far more beautiful than before. "I'll go and get you an ice bag for that bump, okay?"

"Okay." Is only Sakuma's reply before the girl sent him a final smile before walked towards the refrigerator that close to them to get the said ice bag. All with Sakuma watching her back the whole movement of her. Even the smallest and the simplest movements from her seemed graceful.

As the girl rummaging the refrigerator, Sakuma wasted his waiting time while thinking when the hell he started to fall for Aoi. It's not like he hated her or disliked her. He likes her, in fact, but he knew it's a friendly feeling at the first time he's around the girl. What he confused is, how can it turned to the romantic feelings, while he looked at the girl only as friend and friends only?

And by the way, Kidou also treated her as his younger sister, so it feels like you have a big crush on your best friend's sister and it's REALLY awkward. He really can't help this uneasy feeling that kept bottled up in his chest.

"Here you go." The gentle voice of the female soccer player snapped him out from his trance. He looked towards her only to have her walked back towards him with a simple ice bag in her tiny fingers. "Just hold it like this, okay?" the girl instructed gently as she placed the ice bag on the bump spot gently. "It should help to swallow it, but I recommend to not pressing it too hard on it, and remove it every 5 minutes and placed it back after 5 minutes also."

"_Wakata_." Sakuma nodded before reached up towards the ice bag, his fingers touched hers in accident momentarily before he took the charge of the ice bag. "Thank you, Aoi." He said to the girl, looked up at her and smiled thankfully at her. She only nodded while beaming him her gentle smile, and Sakuma really hope that the blush on his cheeks is going unnoticed by the girl.

"S-so…" damn the stammer! "I should be going now." He said as he stood up from the seat, his hand still holding the ice bag. "I still have other things to do before that Fudou disturb me…" the tan skinned boy glared at the wall at his left side as if he do that, it will transmit to the said person that dare to annoy him at his busiest time. He definitely will get him for this.

Aoi only slightly giggled at her friend's antics. Those both will never get along with each other out from the soccer and Kageyama. "I understand." The girl spoke up which make her dear teammate looked at her direction. "I also wished to excuse myself. Onii-san is waiting for me."

Sakuma blinked once at her before he realized that he just disturbed the rare time of those twins. Who he's kidding to? Ever since Aphrodi became the Fire Dragon soccer player and staying in Korea, and with Aoi became Inazuma Japan soccer player and staying with them, it's obvious that they both almost never have time for each other. Or rather, Aphrodi mostly didn't have time for his younger sister so even the shortest break from him is the rarest time for them both. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I-"

He stopped when the girl in front of him giggled and shook her head lightly, makes her light and soft hair moved slightly at the movement. "No, it's alright." The girl reassured while smiled brightly at him. She really didn't realize that the smile have captured thousands hearts including the person in front of her. "Well, then. I should be going now. I'll see you around, Sakuma-kun." With that, she walked away from the kitchen past Sakuma, letting him catch the smell of gentle jasmine that emitted from her long silk hair as she did.

Sakuma blushed madly while his heart beats faster than usual as his eyes kept staring on Aoi, the every move of her body, the every move of her hair, the every beauty that always comes out naturally without her trying.

Has he attracted to Aoi's physical beauty? Or to her inner beauty? He doesn't know. But the point is he had a crush on her. After all, he's a completely normal boy, so it should be normal of him for having a romantic feeling towards a girl. But he really had no idea it will be this… crazy…

However, a snicker caught his attention, a really familiar snicker. He turns around and just right there at the other entrance to the kitchen, the head of the said half bald haired boy with emerald eyes become the first thing he noticed. Realizing that the snicker is directed towards him, he immediately glared at the other boy as he realized what the stunt that he just put up to.

"You're targeting this from the start." It's not a question, but Fudou didn't treat it as a question either. The ex-Teikoku only shrugged uncaringly before he smirked towards his mint haired friend. The evil smirk that he beamed towards him clearly make him had a bad feeling. That devil ex-Teikoku is up to something, and that, he dared, won't be a good and nice ended up one.

"You better be ready for the next one I'll put up towards you." Is the only thing that he said before he disappeared to God knows where. Sakuma only huffed annoyed at the annoying attitude of his teammate, but it's not like he can helped it, anyway.

With the started melted ice bag on his head, he also walked away from the kitchen, leaving the kitchen that just became the witness of the entire scene all in the silence.

**.** . . **. . . **. . **.**

Sakuma huffed loudly after he placed the last touch of the huge tree in front of him. It had been the long day and the preparations really a killer even for him. And although with everyone else helped with it, it's still a killer.

"Finally it finished already!" he heard Endou complained and he turned around only to saw the captain team placed his chin on the wooden desk at the middle of the room. The every team of Inazuma Japan and Raimon is there as well in various places in the living room, also had finished the last touch of their respective jobs.

"Not so fast." They heard the cold female voice and saw Shi appeared right behind the slumped Endou, slapped his back with the newspaper in her hand which earned a yelp from the brunette goalkeeper. "There's cleaning that you must do," she said as she pointed at the mess on the floor, due of the preparations that they have to make. Shi scowled as she saw the some brightened faces from her teammates in the room between the slumped ones, obviously the one that's not the culprit of the mess. "All of you."

That earned a protested groan from the boys from their respective places, even Endou.

However, this make Shi's left eye twitched in annoyance and a deep scowl from deep of her throat which is scaring as a wolf's growl. The feminism boys (Toramaru, Tachimukai, Fubuki, Kazemaru) 'eep'ed at the scowl and the other boys even manly boys face paled at the frightening sound that Shi just emitted. Maybe he's not as bad as the others, but Gouenji, the one that considered as the closest to her, also face paled at the animalistic voice that probably the result of her rough childhood.

"Shi?" however he dared himself to speak up.

He let out the breath that he didn't know he's holding when he heard the girl hummed, urged him to go on. "Seriously, could you give us a break? You know it's not easy to put all the decorations up, right?" he tried to convince his 'step' sister for the sake of his worn-out teammates, including himself. He's all exhausted and he knew his other friends also in the similar state of him and no better.

His female partner only stared at him while her eyes seemed unfocussed as her mind is somewhere else, and he knew she's reconsidering what he just said, and probably just have remembered that her physical stamina of working is a lot more overbearing than the normal kids around her age.

"…the faster is better." Or maybe she just gave them no mercy for this one. Gouenji rolled his eyes at his ice female friend's stubborn attitude. She's as cold as ice and yet can be as rock-head as a brat. "Shi…" he taunted her in scolding tone, and smirked in triumph when the said girl scowled at him. That scowl is clearly told him to 'fuck off', but he knew he just won this argument. He already knows where the points he need to give pressure at to make her give up and accept her defeat with no time.

"Fine, 10 minutes and no more." She said as she glared icy glare towards her 'step' brother who still smirked in triumph at her. Oh, she really wishes to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "If this plan is ruined because of the break then you better get ready for the outcome, _brother_." She threatened while keeping her glare towards the said fire striker before walked away to get the other things to finish.

Gouenji only chuckled while shook his head at the antics of the said partner before taking a seat on one of the armchair in the room that is closest to him. He soon watched as the others started to do the same as they enjoyed the break from the long day run of the preparations.

"Tell us again why we should do this?" Someoka grumbled as he complained, relaxing his tensed and worn out muscles as he lay against the soft sofa beneath him. All the work that Shi just gave to them is none of the works that they usual countered. And he swore to the holly God above that all of his muscles will terribly sore at the next morning.

"Because it usually Aoi that mostly pulled up the decorations and the fact that we need to thank her for all her hard work is became the point of this surprise even it's Christmas." Kidou answered for the tan forward as he also tried to relax his muscles on the armchair he's sitting on. He's glad that all the seats in Shi's house are all comfy. "And Shi wants it all perfect before the time's come. It's all for Aoi's sakes."

This time Someoka grumbling loudly before turned to Gouenji. "Now I wondered how the hell you put up with her, Gouenji. She should be the pain in the ass for you."

Gouenji only chuckled at the statement of his fellow friend. He also relaxed his sore limbs on his seat like the others of his teammates. "Well…" he trailed off as he become more comfortable on the armchair that became his favorite in times like this. "I have my own secrets for that." He finished, smirked at the other forward before dodging the flying chalk towards his head just in time before it hit his head. He didn't need to look for the culprit; she always used that for countered them, anyway.

He smirked towards the door where the chalk is coming from. He could see a stray of light blue hair before it disappeared towards the corridor. It seems his step little sister didn't please with him and his victory from before. But then, she should blame herself for being so easy to poke despite her being an ice heart.

"You know that there's no way you can get me, Shi!" he yelled loud towards the direction where the hair disappeared into, his statement get a chorus snickers and giggles from his teammates before another chalk flying towards him with faster speed. He managed to dodge that before it hit him dead in the eye. He even let out a yelp when he dodged the chalk to avoid being hit.

Realizing that his victory is turning from him, he glanced towards the same direction of door only to saw his step sister poking out her head. He glared when he saw her smirk towards him.

"Maybe I can't hit you, but at least I managed to make you let out that embarrassing sound." She retorted, her smirk getting wider when her step brother blushed red in embarrassment while the whole teammates are trying to hold their laughs. She even let out a snicker when the onyx eyed male let out a feral growl at her, now annoyed enough.

"Sometimes I hate you." The flame striker growled between his teeth as he kept glared at the ice female striker.

"Don't worry; the feelings are mutual." The girl said calmly before disappearing again behind the door, leaving the males alone in their break time. Gouenji humped loudly as the rest of the team burst out a loud laugh, even some of them curled on the couch or almost rolling to the floor because of the outburst.

Gouenji mumbled some curses under his breath. He'll definitely go to make her pay for this. "You guys can stop now." He snapped harshly at the still laughing teammates. He glad that the snap is harsh enough that make them froze their laughs before some of them coughing awkwardly. "Nice to see you guys finally stopped laughing your heads on me." The flame striker said in sarcasm, he then tried to get his previous relaxed state on the armchair he's sitting on.

However, he snapped his head when he heard a snicker. It didn't take him too long before he discovered it's Fudou that just dare to continued laughing on him.

"Well…" the half bald boy started when he noticed he's the source of Gouenji's dark glare. "Actually it's kind of funny when we watched you and Shi throwing remarks at each other and none of you even is the winner on the _every, single, fight_." Fudou sing-sang the last couple words in a mock tone while grinning at the fire forward of their team. His eyebrows furrowed in a frown and his glare became sharper towards him. "Seriously, until now none of you managed to get under each other's skin with one of you hold the permanent victory; it always ended up in a draw."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Fudou is right." Sakuma admitted, giving the onyx eyed player a sheepish smile when the glare directed towards him. "I mean… from all the fights between you and Shi that we have witnessed, you both always get each other an upper hand, but always equal…" the mint haired midfielder explained. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller under the gaze that directed to him, making him anticipating the worst.

However, despite screaming on top of his lungs at his friend, Gouenji only blinked at the realization that just hit him. Both of him and Shi will always get each other a dark mood whenever they throw insults and play pranks at each other, but none of them have the upper hand as the winner of the single argue. When he noticed that everyone's eyes on him, he knew he needs to think about the answer for answering their unvoiced question.

In the end, the flame striker in the team only shrugged his shoulders, uncaring about the fact while enjoying the rest of the break time before Shi busted in and yelled at them to get back to work again, which earned a protest groan from every male in the room.

**.** . . **. . . **. . **.**

Sakuma swore to the death of his tensed muscles that he won't able to move a single movement again at the next morning.

The mint haired boy groaned at the pain from his over exhausted muscles as he walked towards the kitchen for grab a drink for his dry throat. He never thought that even the preparations for Christmas will be this hard, and that even not as good as the one that Aoi make from previous Christmas celebration. He doesn't want to imagine how tired Aoi was whenever she makes the preparations for the special day's celebrations as this. When he think about that, he couldn't help but feel ashamed that ne never think of Aoi burden whenever she did this kind of work without anyone helping her despite her immunity is not as good as the normal people mostly and she can get sick anytime if she worked too hard or too tired.

However, his step paused when he heard some voices from afar, and he can predict that it's from the front door of the house. This make him raised an eyebrow at the direction where the voices come from. Who that dropped a visit at this hour? But whoever is this person, it must be really important.

His first thought is to continue to walk towards the kitchen, but the familiar sound of the person that he knew too well stopped his tracks as he froze from what she just said.

"But you know that I can't do that!"

He knew that this voice is only owned by Aoi, there's no way he could mistaken her voice as the others. But… did she just yelling?!

With his curiosity get better on him, he silently tip-toed towards the front door, only to hide at the nearest wall towards the other corridor when it suddenly opened and he knew Aoi just about to enter the house.

"Wait, Aoi!" the mint haired boy immediately knew who the person that pay a visit on the female angel of the team at the hour where everyone should sleep; her own twin brother, Aphrodi. He then suddenly remembers that the red eyed twin wants to meet his golden eyed sister from his previous talk with Aoi when the girl treated his wound. But, it's even around the noon when he met the younger girl before separating. Is it **that** complicated?

He could hear no movement from either both of the twins, probably Aoi stopped on her tracks when her brother called her.

A sigh, and he knew it's from Aphrodi from the manly voice. "It's not like I didn't aware of it, Aoi. I **do** aware that there's no way you can separated from your teammates, just like me that can't separated from mines."

This make Sakuma swore that his heart just stop beating for a second. Aphrodi wants Aoi to separate from them? But, for what reason? The blonde never voiced any complaints about Aoi with them, so why now he wants her to separate from the team?

However, the next words from the older blonde really did its job for make him have a heart attack.

"That's why I want you to have a fiancée."

He could hear a shocked gasp, and he knew from the girly voice its Aoi's. He's just glad that he already covered his mouth with his hand to prevent any voice slip from his mouth. He doesn't want to voice his presence, yet.

"A fiancée?!" he swore that the girl raised her voice from the words that just registered to her mind. "Onii-san, I know you worried about me and my being because we live in different countries, but don't you think you overdid this for making me have a fiancée?" he even knew from the voice that the girl is trying her hardest to stay calm in this situation, so the panic that building up inside her won't be discovered by her only family member.

And yes, he does agree that Aphrodi overdid this by tried to make Aoi have a fiancée.

"Aoi, I know that, but you know I can't help it!" the concern is really clear from the older twin's tone before he exhaled a sigh. "It's not like I didn't trust them; I do trust them. That's why I let you be with them and staying in Japan." There's a death silence between them before Aphrodi continuing. "But however, I felt uneasy every time I slept, and I can't help but kept worrying about you over and over." Sakuma could hear desperation in the older twin's voice. He knew if it's him, he couldn't be better. The girl is so charming and sweet, there's no way to not worrying her without having them become insane.

He could hear another sigh from Aphrodi, a defeated one. "And I thought it will be the best if you having a fiancée from my choice. I won't guarantee that I won't be worried, but I hope with having someone that I could trust with you, at least I know you'll be alright even with you out of my sight."

There's a deafening silence between all of them. Even Sakuma didn't dare to take a breath. He felt nervous of Aoi's answer. What if she said yes? What if she decided to abandon them for the sake of her brother? He could never imagine what would happen if Aoi left them. Left… _him_…

There's another sigh, and he knew it's from Aoi. "Onii-san, I'm sorry. But this is too sudden. I… need to think about it…"

He even could see that the male twin is smiling at her, a weak, but gentle smile. "You don't need to answer it too fast. Just think about it properly, okay? And when you're sure, you can tell it to me."

The younger girl hummed before there's footsteps could be heard against the pavement; the red eyed blonde just left.

While then, Sakuma debating on his decision of movement right now. Should he discover his presence now? Or should he wait for Aoi to left first before he took a leave as well?

However, he didn't need to think anymore when he suddenly saw Aoi running past him, towards the other end of the corridor before took a turn. Sakuma then realized that the girl is returning to her room, and he didn't want to think how is her feelings right now from the few tear drops that he saw when Aoi running past his spot.

He gazed solemnly at the direction where she's disappearing into. It must be hard for her, stuck in a decision of accept the request for the sake of her brother or not. But then, from their conversation that he just heard, there must be things that running in her mind and she probably want nothing but to shout it out.

But she can't. She couldn't. He knew there's no way she could do that with everyone still in the house, still under the very same roof.

This only make him felt his heart aching and hurt from the pain. She didn't do anything wrong, she didn't do anything for make her must face this fate. She didn't deserve this…

His fingers clenched until his knuckles turned white as his mind send into a determination. Yes, he had to do it.

_For Aoi's sake…_

**.** . . **. . . **. . **.**

Aoi let out a yawn as she exited from her room in the Christmas morning. She almost can't sleep the entire night and her attitude of waking up on every 6 o'clock in the morning somehow doesn't help at all.

As she walked downstairs for a drink, her thoughts wandered to the Christmas celebration preparations. Last week when she about to prepare it, Shi already stopped her for do so, saying that she will take care of it so Aoi can relax in her holiday week. She knew why her ice guardian did that. It would be a lie if she said she didn't noticed how restless she is lately. It's not a surprise; she had herself working to death from this past weeks and she even didn't get a proper rest. Of course that won't get unnoticed by the ice female player. In fact, she even forbade her to get inside the living room where the celebration usually held to. So, all that she needs to do is make the cake, which is already finished. All left is the celebration.

Aoi let out a huff as she reached the end of the stairs, only to let out a squeak when she about to crash with Fudou as the boy about to walk passes the stairs. The squeak that Aoi emitted also surprised the half bald haired boy which earned a surprised yelp from him. They both looked at each other, blinked once as they recognize each other. There's a silence between them before Fudou coughed at the awkwardness between them. Aoi only smiled nervously at her midfielder teammate before she jumped when the said teammate looked right at her eyes.

"I just remembered something." He spoke up suddenly, smirked mischievously at her which makes the angel midfielder gulped nervously. However, she let out another squeak when the boy in front of her grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hallway.

"F-Fudou-kun?!" she squeaked as the said boy kept dragging her, which she noticed, towards the living room. "W-wha-!?"

Fudou only smirked at her as he continued dragged the younger girl, only to slowed down when they finally approaching the door towards the living room. He looked back towards the girl as he released his grip, letting her took a steady breath as she stare at him, wanting an explanation.

"With all of our thanks for your hard work for all of this time…" the emerald eyed boy paused, still smirked at the golden eyed girl in front of him as he reached at the knob of the door and twist it gently, but not opening it, yet. "We gladly declared…" he paused again, but this time, he opened the door, letting the girl saw the colorful decorations that covered the whole room, with everyone in the team right in the middle of it.

"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted as they all in full view of the girl's vision. They all dressed in casual clothes that had dominant color of red, white, green and golden. The whole team smiled towards the light dirty blonde haired girl as she looked at the view in amaze, stepping slowly inside the full decorated living room.

She would never expect it would be turned out like this. It definitely beautifully decorated and it's really bringing out the Christmas spirit. Even she would never able to decorate it as beautiful as this.

The walls are full with red, green and white decorations of Christmas. It even decorated with red with golden linings ribbons on the wall. And the Christmas tree that sitting at the corner is even more beautiful with the more various decorations on it with presents in various size right under it. The table in the middle of the room is full with various foods and drinks, and on the coffee table that placed right at the side of it, her homemade cake for this Christmas celebration is there, with the candles on it and already lightens up with the small warming flame.

"You all… did this?" she question sounded like a murmur as she kept take a look at the living room. There's no way she will get bored seeing it even she already looked at the whole of the room and every single details of the decorations. She get a reply of chorus hums from her teammates which make her decided to change her attention from the room towards them, only to see Kidou approaching her, holding a white fluffy-looking tippet with a white ribbon with mistletoe pin. As the red eyed midfielder is right in front of her, he gently placed the tippet around her neck and pin it right in place. The younger girl is wearing her white long dress that covered her arms until wrists and ended right above her ankles, but somehow the tippet is fitting to her now appearance.

As he finished placed the tippet, he gave the angel girl that he treated as his own sister a gentle smile while give the younger girl a brief caress on her cheek before placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. That gesture alone is already portrayed how much he dear of her and how much he cares about the golden eyed girl, also how much thankful he is for all the hard work she put all of this time and the rest of the teammates through this surprise. (**Me: dammit, I love put this two together like this. For me, it's really touching OWQ**)

Aoi swore she almost chocked a sob as the male that she always treat as her friend, best friend, teammate and family kissing her with such tenderness, and she could feel everything that he wants to say and about all of their friends through that kiss. But she knew deep inside her heart, this won't help her of making up her decision and answer.

Kidou pulled away from the kiss, he looked down at the midfielder angel as she looked up at him, make red and golden clashed. The brunette smiled gently at her before he took the girl's fingers with his as he guided her towards the rest of their friends, celebrating the Christmas together.

**.** . . **. . . **. . **.**

Everyone now is sitting on the seats in the living room with Aoi sat between Kidou and Sakuma, laughing and eating snacks together as they took a sip of their respective drinks. Aoi have the honor of cutting the cake after the whole team blew up the candles together. Aoi sliced the first slice of the cake and placed it on the small plate they already prepared, and giving the first bite of the sliced cake to Kidou and the second to Shi. After that, everyone eat the cake that Aoi sliced for them while Shi went away for getting more drinks from the kitchen and Gouenji left for fetch more snacks as they almost lack of it.

As they both left, the prankster of the team, Kogure, have a mischievous plan in his mind about the step siblings in the team and went to get on with it while laughing his trademark laugh. The others who were still sitting on the seats only stare at Kogure in confusion, some of them even raised an eyebrow at the shorter defender movements before they realized what he's up to when they saw him hung a mistletoe right at the door after he opening it. After that, also with his trademark laugh, he went off to fetch the two persons that just went off to get them some things.

As the prankster disappeared from their sight, they all couldn't help but let out a chuckle as they shook their head at the antics of their teammate. Despite this is Christmas, Kogure still have ideas of pranks that he surely will put up to.

However, their chuckles stopped and their bodies froze as they heard a loud yell, and they knew it's from Shi judging the girly voice. Next they heard couple footsteps that obviously a running footsteps before Kogure comes out to the view, Shi followed shortly behind him. As the girl reached the door frame, she placed her arm against it as she takes a short breath while glaring a death glare towards the shorter defender, letting out an animalistic growl as she did.

"I'm going to murder you for that…"

Kogure let out a yelp at the threat before running towards Aoi, hiding behind her body for a shield. He knew there's no way Shi will hurt the light dirty blonde haired girl so that's why he decided to hide behind her. But that only rewarding him a more darker glare and he swore if looks could kill, he would be already died for five times over.

But not long, they heard another running footstep before the flame striker of the team showed up, stopped right at the side of his step sister. He takes short breaths as he stared at Shi who still glared darkly at the figure that's hiding behind her mistress. He then noticed that it's Kogure that she glared towards to.

"What's going on here?" he asked, loud enough for the whole team to hear. However, they all flinched when they heard another growl, but more deeper and darker. They in doubt looked towards Shi, who didn't break her glare towards the tiny defender that still hiding behind the angel midfielder.

"That little prankster dared to make me split the drink all over the floor…" the ice female answered through her teeth, and Kogure let out another yelp when the glare turned far more darker and deathly.

However, Gouenji could only blink at the ice forward/midfielder. "What did he do this time?" he asked, keeping his gaze at the very angry Shi. He knew when she's at this level of angriness, she would dare to kill the culprit of that anger. Somehow, it's a surprise when she makes no move towards the prankster, probably because he's hiding behind Aoi. Shi always weak of Aoi and there's no way she'll dare to put any harm towards the girl, both from herself and from other people.

There's another growl before the girl answered, again through her grounded teeth. "That midget is sneaking right behind me." She said, still keeping her dark glare towards the said midget.

However, not another scared yelp that she receive, but a mischievous snicker from him. She raised one of her eyebrow, questioning the midget an unspoken question. The said defender noticed the look, only snickered again before pointing upwards.

Of course, both of the strikers really confused and wondered what's that about which make them decided to look up almost in unison. The next second, they almost jumped and their cheeks adorned with a slight blush when they saw a mistletoe, hanging innocently just right above their heads.

They could hear that the males in the team tried hard to not burst into a laugh when the both step siblings finally noticed the mistletoe, but none of them cared about that as they kept staring at the mistletoe above them while they both are deep in their own thought. Finally they decided to stop looking at the mistletoe towards each other, onyx and sapphire met almost in unison as they did.

"…I'm not going to kiss you or touching you." The light blue haired girl spoken up suddenly after few moments their eyes meet.

"I even have no desire to do same on you." The platinum haired boy retorted, they still locked in a gaze before they noticed that the snickers already stopped. They both didn't need to look at them to know their chest fallen faces. It seems they really look forward of these both kissing. They both could feel their veins popped out in annoyance and they clenched their eyes shut as they gritted their teeth.

"…NO." they both spat at their teammates through their grounded teeth. There's no way they will do that, even if it's under a mistletoe, they still won't do it. They treating each other as siblings, and it would be very awkward if they kissing each other. More importantly, under a mistletoe.

"C'mon, guys! It's the rules!" Endou whined, slightly pouted at the best strikers in the team. "You guys have to kiss if it's under a mistletoe, and no exception."

They both grunted through their teeth when their captain team pointed out the point. They both hated it when that happens to them, especially in time like this. "We hate you, Endou." The step siblings grunted in unison, while throwing the said goalkeeper dark glares. Endou could only laugh nervously as he scooted a little bit farther from the both strikers, in hope that would help him with the uneasy feelings that creep up in his spines. "Only saying…" the brunette tried to reason himself, which failed miserably.

They both let out a humph before turned their attention towards each other, then up at the mistletoe, then back towards each other, while blushing in embarrassment at the thought of them kissing, right in front of their friends, and under a mistletoe.

He knew that he just as embarrassed as the sapphire eyed girl in front of him, but he couldn't help but think the blush that adored her pale cheeks is quite cute on her while that sapphire orbs filled with embarrassment. It's truly an unusual sight from the ice hearted female, but he can't help but think that the girl looked so cute like that, make him want to squeeze her right in his arms.

However, he blinked in surprise when the said female take hold of his collars, make him looked down at her nervously as she grounded more words through her teeth, completely in embarrassment on what she going to do next.

"I'm going to murder Kogure for this…" is all he managed to hear from her before he pulled down right towards her. He expected for any painful impact on his face, though, so he really shocked when instead feeling a pain, he felt a pair of cold, but soft lips on his own and when he saw how close Shi's face that's when he realized what just happened, make his cheeks burned as his heart beats faster.

His step sister just kissed him. In front of their friends. Under a mistletoe.

He could feel his embarrassment crept up to his face when he heard his whole male teammates cheered at them, even cat calls at them as the girl that he treat as his step sister kissed him before break it, wiping furiously at her lips while her eyes looked away, with her cheeks as red as tomato from the blush. Realizing that he's staring at her, he quickly looked away and mimicking his ice partner wiped at his lips, but not as furious as she did.

He could hear his teammates, even Kidou, snickered and chuckled at their acts before they decided to join them, all while the female ice girl thrown a death glare towards the midget prankster in the team. They all then decided to continue the party until the trading presents time. When Kazemaru declared this, they all grinned to each other before rushed towards the tree to pick up their presents and start trading them.

And of course, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma gives presents to the angel midfielder of the team.

Aoi giggled as she received the presents from the trio ex-Teikoku. The three presents from them all in similar size, even with different wrapping paper. "I think it's save for me to think that you three pick these presents together?" she questioned gently, giggled when Kidou looked away nervously while rubbing the back of his neck, Fudou looked up at the ceilings as if he tried to act to hear nothing to hide his embarrassment, and Sakuma slightly blushed while scratching his cheek nervously. She giggled again then looked down at the presents in her arms. It's not too big, but not too small either. In fact, its size is enough for one of her fist to hold. "May I ask what is these?" she asked, looked up at the three boys in front of her behind her lashes. Sakuma tried his best to not blush at the natural beauty that again emitted from the angel midfielder in front of him. '_Damn… why must she's so cute and beautiful…_' he thought in his mind as he tried to calm down his crazy beating heart. He should know that even having a crush on someone like this would make him insane.

Kidou only smiled at the girl before gently caress her head, chuckling when the girl smiled in bliss at the contact. Aoi always liked this form of affection. She ever said that it reminds her with her twin brother who also always do the same towards her. But then, he wouldn't mind doing this. Aoi is like his own family, after all. "The night candle holder, each of us bought various color and shape." He answered, smiled when the girl looked at him with excitement clear in her golden orbs. "You ever told me that you wanted one, right?"

The girl nodded, beaming one of her cheerful smiles. And that cheerful smile really makes her frame looked adorable that even brought smiles on the trio midfielders that became the closest person to her. Seeing her smiled one of those smiles, makes them felt glad deep in their heart as their lips pulled upwards to form a smile as well. Aoi often showed them the smiles that always cover up her misery, so this kind of smiles make them feel relieved and happy as well.

Aoi looked at each midfielders in front of her, her lips formed another smile that really showed her gratitude, and that smile really reached her golden orbs, make it looks glinted in beautiful way. And Sakuma couldn't help but fall more deeper for the innocent girl in front of him.

"_Arigatou_." The girl said, still beamed them the beautiful smile while holding the presents close to her. She looked down at them, though, then looked up at her fellow friends in front of her. "Can I open it?"

The three boys in front of her smiled at her, and nodded almost in unison. They chuckled when they saw the girl's face lighten up. It's not an eager gesture, but it's clear that the girl is pretty much excited and that even enough to make them smile at the girl's smiling face.

She looked at the presents in her arms. There's a present with deep blue wrappings with light blue ribbons around it, and she immediately know it's from Kidou. Somewhat this deep blue is pretty much making her remember the midfielder whenever she saw this kind of color. She looked at the other present right next to it, this present is with dark purple wrapping with light violet ribbons, and she knew it's from Fudou as the dark purple is pretty much his color. She then looked towards the present with slight dark red wrapping with light red ribbons; the one she knew is from Sakuma judging the red color. They all in various shape, indeed, and she suddenly become confuse at which present she should open first. She knew she should be open the one from Kidou, but somehow…

The girl looked up at the said strategist in the team and glad he immediately know and understand what's the mean of her nervous gaze, judging from the smile and the slight nod from him. Aoi couldn't help but smiled apologetically at him. She knew that she supposed to open the present from him first, but the slight feelings in deep inside her heart is something that she also knew shouldn't be ignored.

Sakuma only watched the two in slight confusion. He had been friends with Kidou for a long time and although he only knew Aoi when the accident while FFI, but he is pretty much close to her as if he had friends with her as long as with Kidou. But somehow the internal link between the both is sometimes hard for him to recognize and read. However, he swore he almost jumped when Aoi reached for one of the presents in her arms, the one with red wrappings, the one from Sakuma, and she slowly opened it. Suddenly, Sakuma felt nervous as more of the wrapping comes off from what's behind it. Why from all the presents she decided to open his one first? Should she open the one from Kidou? But whatever the reason is it, he suddenly know why they do that silent gesture; the girl is asking permission from him to open the present else from the brunette midfielder. The mint haired midfielder could feel himself sweating when the most of all the wrappings already comes off, and he swore he almost lost a beat of his heart when he saw her looked in amaze as the blonde angel midfielder looked down at the small candle holder in her fingers now.

From Sakuma, it had round shape, with some holes in beautiful cravings on it. It's colored with gentle pink rose color, and she noticed at the skin of the candle holder there are patterns that all different in the horizontal lines of the pattern and all same in the vertical lines that also goes nicely with the color and the hole cravings. Aoi peered at the top hole of the candle holder. She could see the small round candle that already placed there, but it seems removable and could be replaced by other candles as long as it fit the space where the candles should be. She then noticed the fragrance that emitted from inside of the candle holder and recognize the smell as the gentle vanilla. The smell is pretty much a soothing one that she could feel her tensed limbs from previous uncomfortable sleep relaxed as soon as her scent scene meet the scent.

Aoi turned her attention from the candle holder towards the one who gave her this present. She giggled when she noticed the slight jump of surprise from him, and holds the candle holder close to her as she smiled at him, a sweet tender smile that always fit her gentle features.

"_Arigatou_, Sakuma-kun." The girl thanked as she waved the candle holder slightly, still smiling at him. "I liked it."

Sakuma could feel his cheeks heated up and heated up even more when he heard a snicker from Fudou and a chuckle from Kidou. Damn those both… they really didn't help it at all.

Aoi opened the other two of the presents. The one from Kidou is a horizontal oval shaped, also with hole cravings, colored with tender baby blue also with patterns on the skin of the candle holder. It also have small round candle in it and it also scented with gentle vanilla. This candle holder is also as beautiful as the one from Sakuma. The next one from Fudou is a short wide cylinder shaped, colored with soft purple violet, also with hole cravings and had patterns on the skin of it. She noticed the holes cravings and patterns on each candle holder is pretty much different from each other, which somehow bring out the each trademark of it and make it equally beautiful of each. She also noticed the same small round candle and the gentle scent of vanilla. It seems that they buy the same candles and also have the vanilla scent on it, but she completely doesn't mind about it.

"Thank you, Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun, Sakuma-kun." She thanked the trio as she hold the three candles holder in her arms, smiled in glee at them. "I really liked these gifts."

The said boys only smiled gently at her, they nodded at her in approval. All they wanted is the girl to be happy, and they definitely will do anything for it.

"Oh, right." The girl suddenly spoke, make the three midfielders in front of her blinked at her in confusion. They watched her as she gently placed the candle holder on the table and went to fetch a present that still sitting under the tree. It's not too big, but not small either. It's wrapped in white wrappings with light yellow ribbons and had square shaped, also it's pretty much wide although it's not too wide. Aoi picked that up and bring it back towards the boys, holding it right in front of them.

"I've figured out you three will give me presents in unison." She said, giggled when the trio midfielders in front of her suddenly looked nervous and both Sakuma and Kidou smiled sheepishly at her. "So I decided to give you three the presents in unison as well." She finished, smiled at them as she handed the present to them. They three accepted it in unison while they wondered out about the presents that Aoi gave to them. They then decided to open it, but paused slightly as they looked up at Aoi. The girl only giggled at their antics, and nodded, a beautiful smile formed on her face.

Sakuma tried his best to not act fool as he could feel his heart beating faster. He always felt like this whenever Aoi smiled one of those smiles. It's really captivating and heart taking, he just couldn't help it. He then decided to help his fellow ex-Teikoku friends opening the wrapping from the gift box in front of them and Kidou had the honor to pull up the lid, only to have them three eye widen at the things inside the box.

There, sitting inside the box on top of the white blanket that covered the inner surface, are the homemade dolls of them, in their Inazuma Japan soccer uniform, attached to a string as the holder of it. The sizes of the dolls are not big, but not too small. They then noticed that there's a white feather that attached along with the dolls. They three chuckled as they took the respective dolls of them, take a good look of the finest details of the doll. "You make these, Aoi?" Kidou asked, still inspecting his miniature doll. Even the material of the cloth for the dolls materials feel soft under his skin that he even urging to caress it under his skin all day.

Aoi hummed out her answer. She looked at them, anxious is clear in her clear golden orbs.

"But, why in Inazuma Japan soccer uniform?" Sakuma asked as he also still inspecting his doll. Not that he's mind about it, but there's must be a reason why the girl picked their Inazuma Japan soccer uniform instead of the others like their Raimon soccer uniform.

"Um, well…" Aoi tied her fingers behind her back, moving her body to the left and the right as she looked up at the ceilings, a slight blush margin on her pale cheeks that didn't went unnoticed by the three boys in front of her. Aoi then turned her gaze from the ceilings towards the trio ex-Teikoku in front of her, the blush on her cheeks grew pinker as she turned her gaze down at the floor beneath her. "When first time I countered you guys… it's when FFI, right? So, I choose it. Because it becomes the reminder of our first meet…" her eyes darted upwards, towards the three boys in front of her, beaming a smile. The tender smile of her somewhat looked far more stunning with her pink colored cheeks. "And the time where we became friends until now."

"Aoi…" they swore they felt touched at the efforts she make. So that day become so special for her. It's not like it isn't special for this; it is, in fact, but with the girl makes this doll as for the reminder of that time makes them feel flattered.

They three looked at each other, smiled before they turned their attention towards the girl in front of her, holding their respective dolls near them.

"Thank you, Aoi. We'll keep this with our best." Kidou spoke up for his fellow midfielder friends, smiled tenderly at the light blonde haired girl. Aoi only smiled in return and nodded, relieve and happiness is clear from the way that golden orbs glinted so beautifully.

Kidou chuckled before mentioning her to come closer to her, which she gladly comply. The brunette midfielder hugged the little frame of the angel midfielder in his embrace and giving a peck on her forehead which rewarded by the girl's giggles.

"So, we take it that the white feather is indicating you?" Sakuma asked, pointed at the said white feather while he did. The jealousy in him is not he's going to deny, but it's not that bad as he knew Kidou and Aoi treated each other as friends, best friends and families. It even clear from how Kidou put his affection to her, its similar how he treated Haruna, but more affectionate. Maybe because the loneliness from Aoi's brother leaving so much that transmitted through her charms that do so.

Aoi nodded at the mint haired midfielder, smiling at him while still in the embrace of her red eyed partner.

They continued the party, and they cheered when they discover Shadow just proposed Hikari, their other ice midfielder. It proved by the silver ring with snowflake decoration from diamonds that in the twin sister of Gazelle's finger. They were all happy for them so they labor them with congratulations. Aoi is also happy for them, but the proposal is reminding her about her talk with her brother last night. It's still clear in her memory…

Knowing she couldn't take this any longer, she stood up from her seat, surprised Kidou and Sakuma who sit at the sides of her.

Aoi noticed their surprise, only beamed them a reassuring smile. "I'm going to walk around a bit for fresh air." She reasoned as she started to move away from them. It's not entirely a lie, she did need a fresh air right now. "I'll be back in the moment, I promise I won't be long." She promised as she walked away towards the door, leaving them still celebrating the event that just happened on their friends.

Sakuma, however, noticed that there's something wrong with Aoi. She seemed tensed up when the mention of 'proposal'. Then he remembered the conversation of the twins in Afuro family last night. '_Don't tell me…_' his suspicious only make him have an urge to follow after the younger girl. There's no way he can let her alone, she must be still confused about that. But then, he afraid that could be a wrong move, because he's understand that someone even want a time alone and he knew Aoi is not an exception. She may be an angel, but she's also a human as well.

He felt a pat on his shoulder, and that pat is also shoving him forwards a little. He looked around, only to see Kidou smiled at him, encouraging him to follow after the girl.

"I also noticed that Aoi is tensed." The brunette said, answering the questions that danced in the amber eyes of his best friend since he's in Teikoku. "And I know the best. I also want to follow after her, but I know you'll do better at it. You know something, aren't you?" the midfielder chuckled before patting the shoulder of the other midfielder again. "Go ahead. It's even not the best to leave her alone at time like this."

Sakuma only stared at the brunette in front of him before smiled. They both are best friends, after all, so of course Kidou will notice. And he also knew Aoi too well and understands her. He also knew what the best for her in time like this. The mint haired boy nodded at him before standing up, looked over his shoulder at his best friend one last time before he took off to find the light dirty blonde haired girl. Kidou watched as his best friend disappeared from the sight as well, and sighed loudly as he stared where his two midfielder friends just went off to.

"Good luck, you both."

Aoi kept walking down at the hallway as her mind still occupied about last night conversation. It just too sudden for her, there's no way she could expected it, even from her own brother. She felt it's too early for her for having a fiancée, and more of it, her brother's choose. She knew that he always concern about her, and she can figured out that her dear brother is became restless while worrying about her. But this… somehow even for the person like her, it's seemed…

…_Unfair_…

"Aoi!" a call snapped her out from her daze and she turned her head to the source of the sound. There's Sakuma, standing right behind her, looking at her with the concern filled his amber orb. The tan skinned male is out of breath and slightly sweaty. Maybe he took a run when he's searching for the younger girl of the team.

"Sakuma-kun?" it's obvious that the girl is surprised about his counter on her. He knew she didn't expect this. Somehow, he have a feeling this is a bad idea and he'll just tell her that he's going to check on her and go back to the living room. But, in the corner of his heart, he determined to stay here with the angel midfielder of the team. After all, he's the only person who knows about her conversation with her older brother last night. He knew Aoi won't like it if he suddenly told her that he peered over their conversation, but somehow he felt on this case, that can't be helped.

"What are you doing here?" the girl is beyond surprised when she saw him here. Is there something that he wants from her? But from the way the concern and worry portrayed in his amber orbs, it seems it's not the case.

Sakuma took some short breaths from his run for searching for the girl. His amber eye still locked on the golden orbs in front of him. She's surprised, yes, but there's still something that she's hiding under that golden eyes. And he knew what.

"Aoi…" he called her gently, stepping a step closer towards the girl. He then reached up, slightly brushing the tip of his fingers on the smooth cheek of Aoi's. "Is there something in your mind? You looked so tense earlier."

Aoi even surprised she managed to hold down her shocked gasp. But then she shouldn't be shocked about it. Something like that won't go unnoticed by him, he's her best friend after all. But she doesn't know if she should tell him about the fiancée thing that her brother speaks to her before. But she would be lying if she said she didn't need assistance right now. In fact, she needs it badly, to let out what's inside of her chest, that kept building up inside her. But somehow, she can't. She knew she can't.

So instead of telling him anything, she just shook her head as she kept her eyes casted down, not daring to see her best friend right in the eye.

The said best friend only exhaled a sigh. He knew she didn't say anything, but with her shook her head like that, he knew there's no way nothing is happened to her. He reached up more, letting his palm meeting her cheek in gentle touch. The younger girl let out a shocked gasp at the unfamiliar contact. She never have this kind of contact from anyone else Kidou in the team because he's the only one that she trusted enough to get the affection from. But somehow, she found that Sakuma's hand isn't that bad. His hand is kind of warm and… soothing… somehow it's different from the touch that Kidou gives. It's not like that way, but somehow it just… different…

"Aoi, we both know you're bad at lying, so why don't you just split it out?" he said as he gently caresses the girl's cheek. It feel so soft and smooth under his skin, as immediately he felt addicted of that skin. He wanted to touch it more, to give the girl the comfort she needs. No wonder that Kidou didn't mind giving the light dirty blonde haired girl this kind of affection form; the girl's skin is really tender like baby's skin, he wouldn't mind to touch it all day.

Aoi stared at the boy in front of her while trying to suppress the not unpleasant shivers from the contact. She never get used to receive the contact like this else from Kidou and her brother so this is normal. But talked about her brother…

Remembering her brother, make her reminded about their conversation last night. Honestly, that conversation is really unpleasant one that she never wants to talk about again for the future. But Sakuma do have a point, Aoi is bad at lying and that's pretty much obvious when she's hiding something. But there's no way she could bring herself to talk about that. But by the way, when last night she took off running towards her room, she managed to catch a sight of mint and tan when she passed the first corridor from the front door. That's when realization hit her.

The spark of the realization in her golden orbs didn't go unnoticed by Sakuma, after all. He let out a sigh and lowered his hand on her cheek to grab her fingers gently in his own. Aoi tried to not be disappointed when the hand of Sakuma left her cheek and slightly surprised when the boy reached for her fingers instead, held it gently between his.

"Aoi, I know it's wrong of me for peering on your conversation with Aphrodi last night…" the mint haired midfielder started, sighing in defeat as he kept his gaze at the girl in front of him. "But if that's the one that bugging your mind right now, please let me help you Aoi. You don't have to keep it by yourself."

Aoi never want to let her mask slip and revealed everything, not in front of everyone, especially in front of him, but somehow, in this situation… with him saying those words… makes her can't help it but let the mask that hiding her misery fall from her.

Sakuma utterly shocked when he saw a tear slipped from Aoi's eyes then followed by another and another as she started to cry. He even more shocked when the girl suddenly thrown herself to him, clutching on his back in a grip as if she depended on it. He about to ask if she's okay but stopped when he heard a sob from the girl and feel her shaking, which make him realized that the girl is crying, on him.

He gazes softly at the girl as he hugged her back as he whispered sweet-nothings in her ear, caressing her shaking back as he did. But then, not only sobs and sniffles that he heard from the girl, but also the small incoherent mumbles from the younger girl as her sentences chocked by her sobs. He could hear that the girl mumbling, "It's just too much." "It's unfair." "I don't want it to be in this way."

After few minutes of comforting, finally the girl cries already subdued down, only leaving her sniffles against his already wet shirt from the tears. He let out a chuckle when the girl slightly nuzzled to him, and looked up almost cutely at him, letting him saw her glassy golden orbs from the leftover tears.

He smiled gently at her before placing his cheek on her forehead while still embracing her gently in his arms. He let out a hum from deep of his throat as he hummed a lullaby for the girl, as he tried to make the girl relaxed a bit from her cry, and he knew it works from the way she sighs a relaxed sigh. The kind of sigh is somewhat unusual from her, but it's a good sign after all. The girl is rarely relaxed because she often kept every of her misery to herself and bear it all alone, and he knew it's obvious that she makes it as a habit, judging from the way Shi always concern of her whenever she hides something from them. It shouldn't be a surprise if he said that the girl never let out a relaxed sigh before. She never did anyway.

Aoi could feel her burned became more lighter than before as she finally calms down and relaxed into Sakuma's arms that embracing her right now. It feels warm and safe here, as if she could split anything and everything will be fine…

Sakuma didn't expected her to speak up in that condition, so he's really surprised when the girl shifted slightly in his hug before speaking up, even though her voice a little bit cracked and weak from the cry from before.

"What should I do…?" the girl questioned, her voice sounded so fragile as she did so, still in the embrace while her hands holding the fabric of Sakuma's shirt weakly. "Onii-san wants me to have a fiancée for the exchange for not live with him in the Korea so he can keep an eye on me…" somehow, that's pretty much explains a lot about the motive why the older twin suddenly comes back on his busiest time of the year. "But there's no way I could leave everything behind… leaving Japan, leaving everyone… I just can't…!" he swore she slightly raised her voice, but he only kept silent as she continued. "And if I had a fiancée, on my brother's choice… that also didn't make it better… Surely I will separate from you all, from everyone… I…" the girl murmured, and her voice is broke to a sob again as she suddenly think about the idea of her separated with her teammates. They have been through so much… They have been faced every problems and matter together, and playing the soccer they love together, hanging out, and laugh together as they walked with each other. And if she must separated from them, even if it's for her dear brother, even if she had a fiancée, but for her…

"I don't know what to do… I felt so… lost…" the younger girl chocked out, her tears are spilling out from her again as she sobbed again. Sakuma only gazed down at her solemnly before hugging her tenderly, this time he only silent as the girl continued making a wet pool on his clothes, but he pay no mind about it. The girl already bears the heavy weights on her shoulders for too long. She's a normal human being like everyone else; she'll need someone's shoulder to lay on, so she will know she will fine even if she's breaking down and there should be nothing to be scared of.

Because she's not alone, and she doesn't need to face it all alone.

"Don't worry, Aoi." The mint haired boy murmured gently to her, still holding her in his arms as he whispered to her as he gently placed his head on hers. "You have us; even if the whole world is turning on you, even if the life become so unfair for you, we will be on your side and help you standing on your feet. So, whatever your decision is, we will stay on your side." The midfielder slowly lifted his head from the younger midfielder and gently pulled away the embrace, but only enough for him to meet his eyes with the golden orbs that are wet from tears. "And if you feel yourself lost…" his hand reached up again, this time to wipe away the tears off from the girl's cheek. He looked straight at the girl's eyes, finding her looked also straight at him. Those beautiful golden eyes… "I will be there for you." He murmured as he smiled tenderly at her, his eyes showed the same tenderness as his features soften. (**Me: and for Sakuma fans and lovers, I left you to figure it out at this scene**)

The golden eyed girl felt her eyes widen at the statement, and her cheeks burning as she kept staring at the amber eye boy in front of her. She doesn't know why but seeing him now makes her heart beat faster than before. But then, the words that her best friend had just promised her, make her smiled back at him. Even she could feel her beating accelerate, but she also could feel her mood lighten up more.

And suddenly she could feel that there's nothing she should worry and scared about. Because she's not alone. She have everyone, she have _him_… and as long as they're together, in one heart, one soul, one mind, they'll get through it together no matter what. _Just like they're used to be_…

"_Un_!" the girl smiled cheerfully at him, as she hugged his neck in the same cheerful attitude. Now she knows what to do and what to say to her brother. She already decided it, and she won't back down, no matter what will happen.

Sakuma is quite surprised when the girl hugged him like that, but he laughed nonetheless at the cheerful mood of her and hugged her back. He felt glad he could make her lighten up again, and he's not lying to her; whatever it is, whatever her decision, they will be by her side, _especially him_.

He doesn't know if his feelings are mutual, but as long as he could make her happy again, even they still in this state of relationship, he won't mind about it. All he wanted from her is her to be happy, like she should be.

However, a harsh cough paused their moments and they turned around, only to see Shi standing not far behind them, glaring deathly at Sakuma which make the receiver of the said death glare gulped nervously and face paled. Gouenji is right behind his step sister, face palming at her over protective attitude on her dear mistress.

"Ah, Shi, Gouenji-san." However, like usual, Aoi is pretty much unfazed by it. "Is there something wrong?" the girl asked, wiped at the rest of her tears on her cheek as she released her hug on Sakuma, much to his disappointment. Gouenji didn't need to look at his very angry step sister so he decided to answer the light dirty blonde haired girl question.

"Aoi, your brother is paying you a visit. He said he needs to talk to you before he departed back to Korea today because of his business call."

**.** . . **. . . **. . **.**

The said older twin is right there, waiting for his younger sister as he waiting right at the fence of the house. He held his phone near his ear and it's obvious that it's a serious conversation. It looks like the dirty blonde haired twin won't have the next vacation in the whole December until January.

Aoi and Sakuma are standing right at the front door, their presence still goes unnoticed by the red eyed twin. Back then with Gouenji and Shi, when the flame striker asked if there's something wrong between the twins, Aoi answered it truthfully and tell them everything. Shi's reaction as expected, she almost went berserk if Gouenji and Aoi didn't held onto her. However, even Gouenji is far calmer (honestly, Shi is just overreacting it), he still didn't agree the idea of Aphrodi try to wed his own sister like that. And because of Shi's ratting, everyone in the living room came to see what wrong and now they all knew the problem of the younger girl of the team. They completely agree with Gouenji and Sakuma even they all know the reason why Aphrodi do that, but they're still against it. They know it's not fair of him treating Aoi like that. They knew her even better than him.

The mint haired boy looked at the younger girl that standing right at his side, it's clear that the girl is nervous and scared. She cared for her brother and he's the only one the family that she know and had. And Aphrodi is really over protective on his younger sister, it's even not a surprise if he wanted his sister by his side. But it's Aoi decision, and she could choose on whatever side she wanted to. But then, knowing Aoi, the guilty feelings is also the weight of her burden that there's no way she could ignore.

Sakuma smiled gently at the girl, then reaching for her fingers, giving an encouraging squeeze to her. The golden eyed noticed the light squeeze, looked down at the entwined fingers before slowly looking up at her amber eyed friend. He smiled encouragingly at her before nodded slightly, silently told her that it will be fine.

Aoi stared at him before smiling, nodded back at him before looked at the direction where her brother is. She's in time to catch her brother pulled away the phone from his ear, it seems his conversation already finished. But then she saw him exhaled an exhausted sigh which make her feel guilty again. Her brother already have many things to do, and with him worrying about her wellbeing only make it far more worse than it should be. But then, she should let her brother know that she will be fine, she have the person that she knew she could trust into by her side, and she have her friends. No matter what, they'll face it together, and they will get through it together, and they will be fine. They will be alright…

The light dirty blonde haired girl closed her eyes, as she takes a deep breath, steadying herself. She exhale her breath slowly, her eyes still shut while then. As she closed her eyes, behind her eyelids, she could see everyone, the moments they have spend together, all of it…

The pale eyelids slowly opened up, as it opened fully, it showed a full of determination of golden orbs that belong to the light dirty blonde haired angel. Yes, she won't hold back.

Sakuma could feel himself froze when he saw how determinate Aoi is. He even didn't noticed that he's staring at her whole time as the girl's fingers already slipped from his as she walked from her spot, towards her brother with the wind blowing her hair gently and the sun rays hit her perfectly that makes him saw a silhouette of white wings behind her back.

Aphordi noticed the voice of footsteps behind him which make him turned around, only to see his sister is walking towards him. He gave her a smile as she's closing to him, turned his body so he'll more comfortable looked at his sister. "I'm sorry for calling you, but this is emergency. Captain said that I need to go back immediately."

Aoi only shook her head lightly. "It's okay." She said, and then met her golden eyes with her brother's red ones in an eye contact. "…so I guess you also come here for my answer?"

The older twin nodded at her, smiling almost guiltily. "If you already make your decision." Aphrodi said, lighten up in hope when he saw the girl nodded slowly. "So, is it a yes or no?" hope is clear in his voice as he asked. He really hoped he could bring his sister with him back to Korea, or having someone that he chooses with her. Even that wouldn't guarantee that she will not with her Japan friends anymore but…

Aoi stared at her brother long. Suddenly, Aphrodi noticed the serious look and… guilty on her sister's face. He could feel himself shocked when the girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san, my answer is a 'no'." the girl said, looked down at the pavement road. She raised her hand signaling him to say no words when she feels her brother opened his mouth, about to let out a protest. "Please listen to what I'm going to say, just…" the girl let out a heavy sigh as she shut her eyes, before reopening them again to look at her brother. Shocked was clear in his face, and she knew she have to explain the reason to her brother.

"Onii-san… I know you're cared about me, I know you're worried while we're away like this…" the girl started, let out another sigh before continuing, sounded more sure than before. "But I'm also worried about you, I also cared for you, because you're my only family. And also because of that I know you well. We both can't separate from our respective teams, and having no relatives make us even more worried about each other." Aoi continued, she lowered her eyes for a second before looking up back at him, letting him to see how serious she is.

"Onii-san, you have through so much with your team, your friends, you have faced a lot with them, you have got through anything with them. And if you want to ask why I can know this, it's because I'm too!" she could see her brother slightly jumped when she raised her voice a bit, but she knew she shouldn't hold back now.

"I, too, have through so much, faced a lot of problems, and get through of it with my team! My friends! And we trusted each other, faced everything each other, supporting each other, staying be each other's side! And I believe them enough for me to risk my life for them!" the girl stopped her half shouting, panting slightly from the feelings that started to burst from inside her. Her golden eyes still locked with her brother's shocked red ones. She knew she shouldn't shout at her brother, but with the feelings that kept hammering in her chest, there's no way she could. She usually the soft one, but for this time, she need to press the point with the other way. Aoi paused to take a breath as she kept staring at Aphrodi, studying the reaction from the dear brother. She knew he cares, but she really have to let him knew that she'll be fine, she'll be alright.

Aoi let out a final sigh as she finally calmed down. Her gaze towards her brother became softer, which catch him off guard when he noticed it. "Onii-san…" she called softly, her voice even didn't above a whisper, but she knew he still could hear her.

"I'm worried, I cared about you, but do you know why I'm not overreacted my worries?"

Seeing her brother shook his head lightly and slowly, Aoi give him a soft smile as she tilted her head, still staring at him. Now with the tenderness that is only owned by her, and make her as herself. "Because I knew you will be fine, I knew you will alright… And I know you have friends that will stand for you when you fall, because you're not alone. And I'm also not alone. I will be fine."

Aphrodi could feel himself get a hard hit from realization. He then remembered his friends, his teammates, and the moments they have spend together…

He could feel his lips pulled to a small smile. His sister is really an angel; she always managed to remember when he forgets the most important thing that kept him stay with his team. He then noticed that there's someone in the door way, and he looked a little more upwards so his attention is pulled away from his sister. He saw Sakuma standing there, as he silently giving the courage that the younger girl. Somehow, seeing them, reminding him back at his teammates back in Korea. He looked back at his sister, who looked up at him in slight confusion, and he could see a slight hope behind those golden eyes. Hope that he'll understand that she will be alright even if she's out of his sight, with her friends.

He gives the girl a sad smile. It's hard to him for letting her go, but he wanted to try to trust her with her friends once again, this time, he'll make sure he'll trust her younger sister that she will be alright, because she's right.

She's not alone, they're not alone. There's nothing that should be worried about.

Aoi slight confused when her brother raised his hand, but then only silent as the said brother placed his hand on top of her head, caressing it in full of affection. Aoi smiled when she recognized the affection gesture, it had been a long time since her brother do this since from the day where her brother have to leave her in the Liocott island for Korea.

Aphrodi chuckled when her sister looked in bliss as he kept caressing her. It had been a long time since the last time they do this. They used to be so close to each other, that's also the factor why he felt so hard to let her go. But now, he knew he had to. His sister trusted him; he also had to trust her.

"Aoi…" the girl opened her closed eyes as she looked at her brother. "…it's hard for me to let you go, Aoi… but if you trusted me that way, then I will also try to trust you with the same." Aphrodi smiled as he chuckled bitterly as he patted gently his sister's head before pulled away. "Although… just don't forget to call me and give me updates, okay?"

Aoi only smiled back at him, while nodding. "_Un_…" she replied, the twins fall in a silence, but it's a comfortable silence when suddenly she remembers something.

"Onii-san, shouldn't you go after your flight?" the girl's question followed with a gasp from the older twin. That makes her realized that he's momentarily forgot about it. She let out a giggle when her brother is panicked in front of her.

"Oh, no! I will be late for the plane in 15 minutes! I should be going!" he gathers his bags in hurry and gives a peck on Aoi's forehead before stopped a taxi and hopped in. "Bye Aoi! I'll miss you!" he yelled as he gets in the car and looked at his sister through the opened window, the taxi is slowly driven away towards the airport.

Aoi only smiled at her departing figure of her brother before waved at him. "Bye, Onii-san! I'll miss you too!" she shouted back then sighed when she saw her brother's figure grew smaller and smaller then disappeared from her sight. Aoi then felt someone's presence at her side and looked at her left, only to saw Sakuma standing there, smiling at her. He gives the girl a pat on the shoulder, and squeezed it lightly. "You did great, Aoi." He praised, still smiling a gentle smile down at the girl.

Aoi smiled back at him and nodded. She felt guilty for turned down her brother, but she's happy when he decided to trust her like she trusts him while they're far apart. "_Arigatou_, Sakuma-kun," she suddenly said, which make the mint haired boy confused at her when she said that. "Honestly, it's all thanks to you. If you didn't remind me how important everyone is to me, and how much close we are, then I won't make this decision and regret this for my whole life." She reasoned, smiled her beautiful smile to him.

Sakuma blushed when he saw the beautiful smile of her, but he glad that the girl managed to smile that smile. He wanted nothing more that the girl's happiness, she deserved to have it due of all the hardships she has faced for all of this time. And for that happiness, he will do anything, even if that cost his life, even if she would never noticed his feelings, he pay no mind about it.

Suddenly, they heard a snicker behind them… no, snickers, along with some gasps. They both turned around towards the house, only to see the whole team is right behind them which almost make them jumped in surprise. However, later they noticed that some of their teammates are grinning at them, and some of them gapped. Even Shi and Kidou gapped slightly at them. But for what reason, they both still have no clue and have no idea. However, they didn't need to ask. They saw Fudou, the one from the teammates that snickered at them, pointed upwards as he still snickered behind his hand. That sight of course makes both Aoi and Sakuma felt déjà vu, and they somehow have bad feelings.

And déjà vu it is, they both looked up and shocked when they saw a mistletoe hanging just right above their heads, tied onto one of the dead tree branch near them.

Now they knew why it feels so déjà vu.

Sakuma could feel his face heated up so badly when he saw the mistletoe. And not only that; he's under it with the girl he put a crush so badly. He could feel the embarrassment from inside of him reached his cheeks almost immediately as soon he realized that fact. Damn, so this is what Gouenji's feel when Kogure put the mistletoe prank on him and Shi from before? Because he feels so embarrassed that he even wished to suck into the hole beneath him if he could and just disappeared. He then turned his head to throw a glare towards Fudou, knowing it most likely his idea of this prank. The said half haired boy only smirked at him while shrugging, and Sakuma is really wished he could wipe that stupid smirk off from his face.

Aoi still looked at the mistletoe while she's deep in thought before she realized something. She's not that stupid; of course she'll know who's behind this and what's they up to. But then, Aoi looked at Kidou who just recovered from his gap when the girl looked at him. And as usual, he knew what's behind those eyes without her telling him. He only slightly chuckled at her and tilted his head towards the mint haired boy in front of the light dirty blonde haired girl, a silent gesture of 'go ahead'. Aoi only smiled at the gesture and nodded slightly.

Sakuma who still glaring at Fudou, blinked when he felt the girl in front of him poking his shoulder lightly. This of course makes him turned his head towards her. As he's going to ask her what's wrong, he find himself shocked with the feeling of pair of soft lips on his. He could feel himself blushing madly when he realized that the angel midfielder girl is tip-toed on her feet and placed her lips on his in a gentle kiss, which makes his heart beats madly that he could feel it's going to burst out from his chest. Her face is so close to his, her white skin, her closed eyes, the sweet fragrance of jasmine, and her soft petal lips that tasted as sweet as strawberry…

The one who gapped at them could feel themselves face paled and jaw dropped as the rest cheered for the couple in front of them. Not long, Aoi slowly break the kiss, staring at Sakuma through her half lidded eyes, making the said boy couldn't help but blushed as he's staring at Aoi's beautiful golden eyes.

Aoi looked at who she thought teammate in front of her; his face is all red and it's obvious that he's shocked, but not dislike it. The younger girl put two and two together, and couldn't help but smiled as she realized something from the mint haired boy in front of her. She giggled when she saw him looked catch of guard before leaning close to him, hugging his neck as she nuzzled at the midfielder. She could feel him surprised, but soon he relaxed and let the girl hugged him.

"Sakuma-kun?" she called as she looked up at him. The called mint haired boy only hummed slightly as he stared down at her, urging her to continue. So she did. "If I said that I liked you, for your kindness, how you care, when I felt you touching me, when you hold me, even though you're a bit clumsy and temperament because of Fudou-kun… What will you say?"

This time, the whole team is gasped at them when they heard their innocent angel's confession, including Sakuma. He really couldn't believe his ears and his eyes. Did she just say it? Did she just make a love confession to him? For real?

He could feel his face heated up again, but the feelings inside him, and the butterflies in his stomach, make him smiled down at the girl at the happiness inside him. He hugged the girl back, almost rewarding a surprise yelp from her, but she still waiting for his answer.

"Then I will say that I also liked you, for you innocent, for you tenderness, the kindness, the feeling for protecting us and make us happy even if that sacrifice yourself, but I also wanted to protect you as well, to be the one that you will share everything to, to be the one you can hold on to, so you can smiled so brightly, and live as the happy people like you should with the happiness from the bottom of your heart, and I swear I'll be by your side until the end."

Aoi let out a surprise gasp at that, not expecting such heart fluttering words from him. But nonetheless, she smiled at him, the happy smile from deep inside her heart as her eyes glinted because of the happy tears. She had realized that he had feelings for her when she put the pieces together, but hear it directly from himself makes her feel more happier.

"_Un_!" the girl exclaimed as she hugged his neck again, this time, he also hugged her, embracing the girl close to him. The feelings of happiness when their hearts shared the same feelings for each other is really made them couldn't help it but expressed it.

"Merry Christmas, Sakuma-kun. _Daisuki_!"

"_Un_. _Daisuki da yo_, Aoi. And Merry Christmas for you too."

**-****OMAKE****-**

**.** . . **. . . **. . **.**

The whole team cheered at the new couple, while Shi let out a sigh as she stared at her mistress in her teammate's arms. She's happy for her founding her love, but somehow she could feel that something is loss deep inside her heart…

Shi even didn't fazed when she felt a hand landed on her shoulder, the familiar warmth that it transmitted to her pale cold skin is enough for her to recognize who is it.

"…hands off, Gouenji." She slightly barked at her step brother while she watched everyone congratulate the couple, even Kidou. Shi face is not even changed when Aoi hugged Kidou as the brunette midfielder congratulated her relationship with their best friend.

Gouenji only give her a small smile before squeezing the shoulder lightly, as if giving the ice heart girl a gesture for cheer up. "You know you still able to keep an eye on her, right?"

Shi slightly scoffed when she heard her flame partner saying that, such unexpected from him. "I thought you will say anything else but that, brother." She mocked, but her eyes never leaving the crowds of their friends in front of them.

The flame striker only chuckled at that. He knew it's unusual for him to say such things, but he felt that his step sister needed those words from anyone. "I just feel like it to say that." He retorted, chuckled when he heard his ice partner growled lowly at him while glaring darkly at from the corner of her eyes. "Any complaint, sis?" he pried her, try to see how far he could poke her until her limit in time like this.

The sapphire eyed girl only let out a grunt through her teeth before her hand shoot up to grab the flame striker's collar and pulled him towards her, earning a surprised yelp from him. Gouenji could feel his body halted as his face is just right few centimeters from Shi's, which make him gulped nervously at how close they are now, especially when Shi glaring daggers at him. The sapphire eyes in front of him are studying his onyx eyes one, make them meet in a long eye contact.

"…yes I have." That is her only warning before she pulled Gouenji more downwards towards her. As his lips is close enough, she darted out her tongue, licking it lightly with the tip of it before pulling away, looked at the flustered face of her step brother through her half lidded eyes.

"And with that I call it even." She declared, releasing her grip on his collar before walked away from him, only stopped when she walked few steps from him, then looked at him over her shoulder. "By the way, Merry Christmas, Gouenji." The girl said, but however, while giving a finger to him before joining her teammates and yelled at them.

Gouenji could feel himself still dumbstruck from what just happened before. He reached up to his lips where Shi licked him at, his fingers are hovering it as his face blushed red. But as his eyes kept staring at his step sister, he darted out his own tongue and licked his lips, right where Shi just placed her tongue on.

"Yea… Merry Christmas for you too, Shi."

**-****OWARI****-**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And done! :D finally this story finished! The first long one shot! (wai!) XD<strong>

**Shi: (sigh) finally it's over, and dammit, not me again with him!**

**Me: don't worry, it's not like they're going to kill you. :D**

**Shi: tsch!**

**Me: hehe, by the way, I tried to point out the complication more between the story, first time because I felt like it. So how was it, minna? =D I hope it did great because I get several writer's block on it! X_x**

**Shi: and don't comment on the pairings, Shiro put them for fun.**

**Me: -3- No, I put them for the readers entertainment! :D by the way, from now on, there will be the categories of relationships, my version! XD**

**Friendship = FrndS**

**Family relationship = FmlyR**

**Romance relationship = RomncR**

**Me: and if you saw these words on my next free fanfics, it mean this! And I'll make sure to also add it in my profile, and more of the stories, of course! :D anyway, don't forget to check on my FB for the others Christmas presents!**

**Shi: (rolled her eyes) seriously, who will bother?**

**Me: -3- meany! Next time I'll write your story for the next New Year free fanfic! Beware, Shi! Muahahahaahahahaha!**

**Shi: (dark aura) grr….. you won't dare, Shiro….**

**Me: Oh! I dare! (Run off) ciao!**

**Shi: Oi! Get back here! (Chased after her)**

**Aoi: hahaha… ^^; please review, minna-san, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for all of us! ^^**


End file.
